malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events in Malcolm in the Middle Pre-''Malcolm in the Middle'' * 1920s: '''Ida Welker is born * '''March 3, 1962: Hal is born * November 12, 1962: '''Lois Wilkerson is born * '''1963: Susan is born. * Fall 1980: Lois start college and meets Hal * Hal starts dating Susan. * Spring 1983: Hal leaves Susan to marry Lois. * 1983: '''Piama Wilkerson is born * 'January 20, 1983: 'Francis Wilkerson is born during Lois and Hal's wedding reception. * '''March 1985: Lois and Hal redo their wedding. * February 1987: 'Reese Wilkerson is born * '''October 15, 1988: 'Malcolm Wilkerson is born * '''June 1993: 'Dewey Wilkerson is born. ''Malcolm in the Middle-era * 'January 2000: 'Malcolm is put in the Kreylboyne Class * Lois and Hal leave the kids alone with Francis * '''February 2000: Malcolm beats up a seven-year old. * Malcolm babysits for a rich family. * Malcolm has a sleepover with Stevie. * Francis returns to see his girlfriend. * March 2000: The family attends the Krelboyne picnic. * Lois temporarily gets fired * Lois finds her dress in the toilet on her anniversary * April 2000: Hal takes the boys to see stock car races. * Aunt Helen dies. * Reese becomes a cheerleader * Hal teaches Malcolm how to roller-skate. * May 2000: '''The Wilkerson Family ends up with a lifetime ban from the Local Pool * Lois visits an injured Francis. * The kids skip school when Lois is sick. * '''Summer 2000: '''The family goes to a water-park and leaves Dewey with a babysitter. They get stuck in traffic on the way back. * '''November 2000: Francis teaches the boys how to pull off a Halloween prank. * Hal forgets Lois' birthday * The Wilkersons and the Kenarbans go to dinner * The family goes to a casino * Lois and Hal go to a convention * Malcolm pretends to need therapy. * December 2000: Malcolm has a role in the high school play. * Francis desperately wants to come home for his birthday. * January 2001: Malcolm injures an elderly neighbor. * Malcolm meets Cynthia. * The Wilkersons feud with their new neighbors. * February 2001: Hal temporarily quits his job. * Ida and Victor visit. * Lois gets arrested for unpaid tickets. * Malcolm has surgery. * March 2001: Reese learns he has a talent for cooking * Malcolm tutors Reese. * April 2001: The boys go bowling. * Hal releases bats into the house while trying to get an anniversary gift for Lois. * Dewey watches Craig's cat. * The boys get a mini-bike. * May 2012: The boys sneak out to a carnival. * Hal causes the town to be evacuated. * Lois has a pregnancy scare. * Summer 2001: '''The Wilkersons and the Kenarbans go on a vacation together. * '''September 2001: Francis gets emancipated. * Lois joins a book club. * October 2001: * Francis is arrested in Alaska. * Francis starts his job. * December 2001: Francis fights his boss. * Francis visits Ida on Christmas. * January 2002: Hal plays poker with Abe's friends. * Reese starts a restaurant job. * Lois gets a makeover. * February 2002: '''The family attends Hal's company picnic. * Cynthia returns. * Reese is arrested by the police after his successful driving test * Francis gets married. * '''March 2002: Francis surprises the family on Hal's birthday. * Hal coaches Dewey's soccer team. * Hal takes Lois out for their anniversary. * Dewey's dog attacks Craig. * April 2002: Hal has another poker game. * The boys are sent to a psychiatrist. * May 2002: The Krelboyne are forced to join the mainstream. * Francis looses his job. * August 2002: Francis gets a job on a ranch * September 2002: Malcolm starts high school. * November 2002: The family attends a reunion. * Reese starts dating Alison. * Malcolm starts dating Nikki. * Lois learns she's pregnant. * December 2002: Malcolm's birthday party gets cancelled. * January 2003: Hal becomes a speed-walker. * The boys visit Francis. * February 2003: Lois imagines the boys as girls. * March 2003: Lois goes to stay at her sister's. * Nikki dumps Malcolm. * Jessica babysits the boys. * Hal and his friend destroy the house. * April 2003: Lois returns home. * Alison dumps Reese. * May 2003: Lois and Hal attempt to write their will. * Lois and Hal go away for a weekend. * June 2003: '''Malcolm meets a future version of himself. * Jamie Wilkerson is born. * '''August 2003: Lois returns to work. * Francis celebrates 1 year at his job. * November 2003: Stevie learns his parents are divorced. * Malcolm goes to a party on Thanksgiving. * Malcolm secretly films Reese. * December 2003: Malcolm starts working at the Lucky Aide. * The boys sell Christmas trees. * January 2004: The family attends a block party. * Malcolm works for the school newspaper. * Malcolm gets his driver's license. * February 2004: Ida tries to marry a man she drugged. * Francis fights with Lois and misses his anniversary with Piama. * Susan visits. * March 2004: Malcolm spends time with his girlfriend's family. * Reese gets kicked out of the house. * Malcolm visits college. * April 2004: Abe and Craig fight over Polly. * May 2004: Reese helps Malcolm with an experiment. * Lois learns Victor wasn't her real dad. * June 2004: Kitty returns. * September 2004: Dewey joins the Buseys. * Reese joins the army. * Lois and Hal lose their jobs. * October 2004: Reese returns. * Dewey fakes an emotional breakdown to stay with the Buseys * Hal gets a new job. * December 2004: Lois gets her job back. * Francis turns 21. * The family sees a musical. * Francis reveals he lost his job. * January 2005: Malcolm gets a new car. * February 2005: The boys stand up for women's rights. * Dewey writes an opera. * March 2005: Hal sleepwalks when he can't find the perfect anniversary gift for Lois. * Hal struggles with a difficult decision. * Reese starts a war with Jamie. * Ida looses a leg. * Chad sleeps over. * April 2005: Malcolm meets a homeless man at the Lucky Aide. * Lois visits Ida. * Reese joins a pack of dogs. * May 2005: The boys search for treasure in the house. * June 2005: Reese fails all his finals and has to repeat senior year. * Lois is in a beauty pageant. * Summer 2005: '''The Wilkerson Family goes to the Burning Man Festival * '''October 2005: Hal worries because the family has no health insurance. * Dewey starts smoking. * The boys lose Jamie on Halloween. * November 2005: Jessica stays over. * Malcolm secretly dates his lab partner. * December 2005: Reese gets a visit from an old friend from the army. * Mr. Herkabe blackmails Malcolm by humiliating Reese. * Francis celebrates a year of sobriety. * January 2006: '''Malcolm gets his senior photo taken. * Reese gets married. * Reese gets divorced. * '''February 2006: Lois and Malcolm have mono. * Hal's father dies. * March 2006: There is a blackout on Lois and Hal's anniversary. * Lois gets revenge on girls who prank Reese. * Lois learns how to ride a bike. * April 2006: The boys discover a bomb shelter in the backyard. * Malcolm visits Stevie in the hospital. * May 2006: 'The MORP is held at the High School * Reese dates a vegetarian. * '''June 2006: 'Malcolm Wilkerson graduates from High School Post-''Malcolm in the Middle'' * '''September 2006: Malcolm Wilkerson begins his first year at Harvard University * June 2007: An unnamed child of Hal and Lois Wilkerson is born * May 2010: Malcolm Wilkerson graduates from Harvard University * May 2012: Dewey Wilkerson graduates from High School * September 2012: Dewey Wilkerson begins his first year at College * Mid-2010s: '''Potential death date of Ida Welker * '''May 2017: Dewey Wilkerson graduates from College * May 2021: Jamie Wilkerson graudates from High School * September 2021: Jamie Wilkerson begin his first year at College * May 2025: Jamie Wilkerson grauduates from College * May 2025: Unnamed Wilkerson Child graudates from High School * September 2025: Unnamed Wilkerson Child begins his or her first year at College * May 2029: Unnamed Wilkerson Child graduates from College * Mid-21st Century: Potential deathdates for Hal and Lois Wilkerson * Late 2090s/Early 2100s: Potential deathdates for Francis, Reese, Malcolm, Dewey, Jamie and the Unnamed Child Category:Timeline Category:Browse